The Pony and the Pokemon
by NinjagoGirl4773
Summary: Ash, Iris, and Cilan are given a mission from Arceus. He wants them to spread the knowledge of Pokémon throughout the universe. They are sent to Equestria and meet the Mane 6 and many others. But when a problem arises, will Ash, Iris, Cilan, and the Mane 6 be able to safe Equestria and the Pokémon world? (P.S. I have another story called Winx- Jitsu. Please read it.)
1. The Mission

**Hello my fellow BronyMons( that is what I call fans of Pokémon and My Little Pony). This is my second story ever. I really hope you like it. I do not own these shows in any way. MLP belongs to Hasbro and Pokémon belongs to Nintendo. Enjoy! :)**

**** It was a beautiful day in Unova as Ash and Pikachu, along their friends Iris and Cilan, were on their way to Iris's home, the Village of Dragons. " Oh man, I can't believe that we're finally going to see the Village of Dragons! This is gonna' be awesome! Right Pikachu?" Ash asked to the Electric type Pokémon. " Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu replied. " Ash, you're such a little kid." Iris said in her usual ' you're such a little kid' tone. " Hey! I'm not a little kid, I'm just really excited to see where you come from." Ash said. " Now, now. Lets not get into anything," Cilan said " And besides, visiting a new place is like trying a new recipe for the first time." They continued to walk down the marked path, but then they heard a voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere. It kept calling their names "_Ash, Iris, Cilan"_

__" Ok, whose there? Show yourself!" Iris shouted. Then a burst of light exploded out in front of them. When the light died down, standing before them was the Alpha Pokémon, Arceus. " Greetings Ash, it is good to see you again." Arceus bellowed. " It is very good to see you too Arceus." Ash said bowing. "Ash, you are my friend, their is no need for you to bow." Ash quickly stood up. " I have come to you and your friends with a very important mission. And I need you to take it." Arceus said. "What do you mean by mission?" Iris asked. " As you know, this world knows about Pokémon, but I want the knowledge of Pokémon to spread throughout the universe," Arceus said. " And I chose you to start spreading the word."

" Wait, what do you mean by ' universe'?" Cilan asked. " By universe, I mean different dimensions," Arceus explained, "and the first dimension I want you to travel to is called Equestria." Arceus opened a portal. " Are you ready?" Arceus asked. Ash and his friends looked at each other and they all nodded. "Yes, we're ready." Ash said. "Then proceed." Arceus said. " Are you ready Pikachu?" Ash asked. " Pika, pi!" Pikachu replied. Ash, Iris, and Cilan held each others hands and walked through the portal.

**How do you like it so far, is it good? Please R&R. The first five reviewers get virtual cookies and virtual lollipops. See you on the flip side, of the portal!**

**"So, what is Equestria?" Ash asked**

**" I ain't sayin' you'll just have to find out" I said**

**" Awww," Ash frowned**


	2. Pokemon in Equestria

**Hello my Bronymons. Time for the next chapter. MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.**

_(Ash's POV),_

_'Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a Donphan' _I thought. "This must be Equestria." I said to myself. I tried to stand up but instead fell flat on my face. That's when I saw myself. Instead of my arms and legs, I had four navy blue hooves. "Wha, what in the world? Arceus didn't say anything about this." I said. I saw a puddle and ran over to it. Looking back at me was navy blue pony face. I still had my baseball cap and messy black hair. I had my Pokeballs tied around my forelegs. I looked to my left to see Pikachu staring at me.

* * *

"Oh Pikachu, I'm so glad you're safe!" Ash said. Pikachu immediately recognized Ash and ran over and jumped onto his shoulder and said " Pika, pi!" Ash looked to his right and saw two unconscious ponies laying unconscious on the grass. One of them was a mare brink pink** (A/N yes, brink pink is a color) **with wings on its sides. It had a cyber grape **(A/N Cyber Grape is also a color) **that went down its back. It had a bun at the end and two bun like pieces of hair on top of its head. Its was the same color with a bun at the end. It also had Pokeballs wrapped around its forelegs. The other was a white stallion with a horn on its head. It had a light green mane with three little nubs on top. Its tail was the same color and very short. It also had Pokeballs wrapped around its legs. Ash walked over to them and poked them with his muzzle.

" Are you ok?" Ash asked. The Mares mane started to move and out came an avocado green Pokémon with two white tusks. It was Axew. "Wait, if that's Axew, than they must be..." Ash sputtered, " Iris, Cilan! Wake up!" Ash shouted. " Ugh, Ash. Five more... minutes." Iris sat up," Ash, is that you?!" " Yeah, it's me, Iris." Ash said. " Ok, this is just weird, why do we look like Ponyta?" Iris asked. "That depends, why do _you_ have wings?" Ash asked. Iris looked at the sides of her body and gasped. "I don't know." Iris replied. "Ax, Axew!" Axew said jumping into Iris's mane. "Come on, let's wake up Cilan."Ash suggested. " Cilan, wake up." Iris said shaking him. " Huh, what...is going on." Cilan said shocked yet groggily. " Um, why do the two of you look like Ponyta?" Cilan asked. " Well you shouldn't be so shocked, so do you." Iris said. " Wait, do you think this is Equestria?" Ash asked. "It's most likely." Iris said. " Um, excuse but, who are you?" Ash and his friends turned around to see a pastel yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail.

**So, what do you think? Please R&R.**

**" Can you tell me why me, Ash, and Cilan are PONIES?!" Iris shouted questionably. **

**" No, you just have to wait." I said**


	3. Friendly Fluttershy

**Hello my fellow Bronymons. Time for the next chapter. MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.**

"My name's Ash." Ash said. " Hey there, I'm Iris" Iris said. "Hello, I'm Cilan." Cilan said. " Um… I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy squeaked. Pikachu appeared from behind Ash's head. "Pika?" Pikachu spoke questionably. Fluttershy's eyes grew wide. "OH, MY GOSH! Who's that cute little guy?" Fluttershy squealed excitedly. "Oh, this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash said as Pikachu waved. "And this is Axew." Iris said pointing to her mane. Axew popped out and said "Axew, ew."

"I've never seen creatures like these before," Fluttershy stated while petting Pikachu's head. "I've also never seen Cutie Marks like those either." "Well, first of all. These 'creatures' are called Pokemon." Cilan said. "Cutie Mark?" Iris said. "I think she means that tattoo on your flank, Iris." Ash said pointing to her flank. On her flank was a picture of a Pokeball with a dragon wrapped around it. Cilan had a crossed spoon and fork behind a Pokeball. And Ash had a regular Pokeball. "And, these 'Cutie Marks', represent what we're good at involving our Pokemon." Cilan said. "For example, mine looks like this because I'm a Pokemon Connoisseur." "Mine looks like this because I'm training to become a Dragon Master." Iris said. "And mine looks like this because I'm a Pokemon Trainer." Ash said. Just then, they heard a low growl. "What was that?!" Iris asked cautiously. "Oh no. Timberwolves, we have to get out of here!" Fluttershy whisper shouted.

_In the sky above the EverFree Forest,_

Rainbow Dash was pacing herself as she was flying over the EverFree Forest. _'Blue sky, gentle breeze, what a day. Sunshine and sweet harmony, time to play.'_**( A/N: Lyrics from Teen Beach Movie) **Rainbow dash thought, _'Nothing could ruin this day' _Clearly jinxing it, Rainbow heard somepony shriek "Oh no. Timberwolves, we have to get out of here!" "That sounds like Fluttershy! I've gotta' help her!" Rainbow said to herself. When Rainbow Dash landed she saw Fluttershy, three other ponies, two strange creatures in a fighting stance, and two fierce Timberwolves.

_Back with Ash and his friends,_

"Pikachu, use Electro- Ball!" Ash commanded. "Axew, Dragon Rage!" Iris shouted. Pikachu and Axew launched their attacks at the Timberwolves, pushing them back into the forest. Fluttershy and Rainbows mouths stood ajar. "What just happened?" Fluttershy asked. "That. Was. Awesome!" A voice said. Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Fluttershy turned around to see a fresh air**(A/N That is a shade of blue) **Pegasus with a rainbow mane, dark magenta eyes, and a rainbow lightning bolt for a Cutie Mark. "Fluttershy, do you know this pony?" Cilan asked. "Oh, this is, is Rainbow Dash. The fastest flyer in all of Equestria." Fluttershy said. "Rainbow, this is Ash, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, and Axew." Just then, Ash and Rainbows stomachs growled in perfect unison.

"Heh, I guess I'm a little hungry." Ash said rubbing the back of his head. "You're not the only one, Ash." Rainbow said. "If I could find some supplies, I could make us lunch." Cilan said. "I have some supplies at my cottage, follow me." Fluttershy said. With that said, everypony followed Fluttershy to her cottage.

**What do you think? I worked quite a while on this chapter. Please Read and Review. Bye! **


	4. Authors Note

**Hey everyone. I am working on a very long chapter, and I don't know when I will publish it. And I ask a favor of you guys and girls. I want you to think of a ship name for Cilan and Fluttershy. The best one will get recognition in another authors note, and multiple virtual cookies and virtual lollipops. { -() } that is a virtual lollipop. bye! **


	5. Like somepony I know

**Hello my Bronymons. This most likely came a while after I last updated because I am trying to do a really long chapter. Why will this be so long? What will I type? Why is there no bacon flavored ice- cream? Why cant I shut up? Enjoy the chapter. MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.**

After about seven minutes, everypony arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. "Iris, Cilan, can I talk to you before we go inside?" Ash asked. "You two can go inside, we'll be there in a minute." "Ok, come on Rainbow." Fluttershy said as she opened the door for Rainbow. "Guys, do you think we should tell them that we're not from this universe?" Ash asked. "Well, I don't know. I mean like, what if they don't believe us, and think that we're crazy?" Iris said. "Well, it is a possibility, but remember what Arceus wanted us to do. He wants us to spread Pokemon knowledge throughout the universe." Cilan said. "Well, let's do this, after we eat. Cause' I am starving." Ash said rubbing his stomach.

Ash, Iris, and Cilan walked in with Pikachu and Axew. Standing in front of an extremely curios Rainbow Dash. "Ok, I don't if I heard this right, but I just heard you say that you're not from this universe! And I want the deets." Rainbow said. "Well, I guess we can tell you, but after we have lunch." Cilan said. Fluttershy laid out the supplies she had. She laid out strawberries, oranges, blueberries, granola, bananas, and yogurt for parfaits. Cilan made them in under six minutes and set them on the table. Everypony took a bite. Rainbow and Fluttershy's eyes grew wide. "This is amazing! It's so delicious!" Rainbow said. "I have to agree, I've never had anything so delicious." Fluttershy said. "Thanks." Cilan said.

After they ate, the followed Fluttershy's living room filled with animals of all kinds of animals, even a bear. "Wow, that's a lot of animals." Iris said. "I take in animals that are hurt or sick, and take care of them." Fluttershy told them. "Okay, now I want the details." Rainbow said.

"Ok, first of all-" Ash started to say when there was a knock at the door. "Oh, I'll get it." Fluttershy said. A few minutes later, Fluttershy came back with four other ponies. The first one was a raja (A/N That is a shade of orange) pony, with a blonde mane that was tied at the end. Same with her tail. She was wearing a light brown Stetson hat and forest green eyes. She had three apples as a Cutie Mark. Another was white with a curly and stylish grape (A/N That is a shade of purple) mane and brandies blue eyes, and a horn. She had three diamonds as a Cutie Mark. The third one had a carnation pink coat. Her cerise pink mane was fluffy enough to be mistaken for cotton candy and blizzard blue eyes. She had three balloons as a Cutie Mark. The last one was bright lavender with a strait medium electric blue mane with one purple streak and one strawberry pink/red streak and cyber grape eyes. Her tale looked like her mane. She had wings and a horn.

"Oh, hey guys." Rainbow said. "Oh, hi Rainbow." Twilight said. Fluttershy stepped forward. "Girls, these are some ponies that I found in the forest. Their names are Ash, Iris, and Cilan." Fluttershy said. "Hi." They all said. "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said. "Howdy, ma' names Applejack." (A/N I am going to call her Aj.) "Hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie." Pinkie said cheerfully. "And I'm Rarity. Nice to meet you." Rarity waved to each other. Pikachu and Axew popped out from behind their trainers. Or in Axew's case, out of Iris's hair. "Excuse me, darlings, but what are those adorable little creatures?" Rarity asked. "Oh, our little buddies are called Pokemon. " Ash said. "Excuse me sugarcube, what are those red and white balls attached to your legs?" Applejack asked. "These are Pokeballs. They are used to catch and store Pokemon." Ash said. "Fascinating, but how do they fit in there?" Twilight asked. "No one really knows. Not even the Pokemon Professors." Cilan said. "Wait a second, your actually creatures called humans and you and your Pokemon came from from another dimesion. Right?" Pinkie said. Ash, Iris, and Cilan stood with their mouths ajar. "How, how did you know that?" Iris asked surprised. "My Pinkie Sense silly. When my left ear flops and my left hind leg shakes, that means sompony(s) arrived here from another dimension." Pinkie said. "Wait a minute, y'all ain't from Equestria?" AJ asked. "Pretty much." Iris said. "Well, I certainly did not see that coming." Rarity said. "Um, do you have any other Pokemon?" Fluttershy asked. "We sure do. Would you like to meet them?" Ash said "That would be AWESOME!" Rainbow said. "Do you know any large clearings around here?" Ash asked. "I'll find one in ten seconds flat!" Rainbow said before flying off.

* * *

Ten seconds later, Rainbow came back. "There's a clearing about twenty yards away." Rainbow said. "Well then, let's go." Iris said. About eight minutes later, they arrived at the clearing. Ash, Iris, and Cilan nodded. They took their Pokeballs off of the belts that were wrapped their forelegs and threw them into the air. Out came Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite,, Boldore, Charizard, Krookodile, Emolga, Excadrill, Dragonite, Stunfisk, Crustle, and Pansage. When Fluttershy saw Charizard and Dragonite, she ran behind a bush. Cilan walked over to her. "Fluttershy, is something wrong?" Cilan asked. "It's just… I'm afraid of Dragons." Fluttershy muttered. Oshawott walked over to Fluttershy and nuzzled against her leg. "You sure are a sweet little guy." Fluttershy said. "Osha- Watt!" Oshowatt said tapping his shell. "And a prideful one too." Fluttershy said. "It"ll be alright. Come with me." Cilan said. "Ok." Fluttershy said blushing.

_(Fluttershy's POV),_

_'I can't explain, but I just feel weird around Cilan. I've never had a feeling like this about a pony, or human, I don't know. I don't like him, I like, like him. I don't know what to do.'_

_(No POV)_

Cilan came back with Fluttershy and Oshowatt. "Fluttershy, I see you've already met Oshowatt." Ash said. Charizard was looking at Ash with a confused and akward look. "Yeah, it's me Charizard." Ash said. Charizard face palmed. Ash walked over to his Pokemon. "This is Snivy, Boldore, Krookodile, Charizard and Pignite." Ash said pointing to each of his Pokemon. "I must say, those jewels coming out of your Boldore are simply marvelous." Rarity said. "Bol?" Boldore spoke questionably. "Pardon me, sugarcube, but why is your Krookodile 'wearin sunglasses?" AJ asked. "When I first met him, Cilan, Iris, and I were at a sand hot springs. He was actually just a little Sandile." Ash said. "What do you mean by he was a Sandile?" Twilight asked. "What he means, is that Pokemon like Krookodile, have pre- evolved forms." Cilan said. Just then, there was a beeping sound coming from a bush. Pinkie walked over to the bush and picked up a red, rectangular object. "What's this thing?" Pinkie asked. "Hey, my Pokedex. I guess it got sent here too." Ash said walking over to Pinkie. "What the hay is a 'Pokedex?" Rainbow asked. "A Pokedex is a device I got from Prof. Juniper. (A/N A short while ago, I realized that pretty much all of the Professors are named after trees.) It gives you a brief explanation of facts about any Pokemon." Ash said. He held the Pokedex up to Pikachu.

_"Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail sometimes gets struck by lightning in this pose." _The robotic voice said. "Wow. I can't believe such a little device holds so much information." Twilight said.

"Me next." Iris said as she walked over to her Pokemon. "This is, Dragonite, Excadrill, and Emolga." Iris said. "Your Emolga looks just like a flying squirrel that I have back at my cottage." Fluttershy said. "That's because some Pokemon, like Emolga, look like regular animals." Cilan said. "And now let me introduce you to my Pokemon. This is Pansage, Stunfisk, and Crustle." "Hey, I just doggone realized 'somthin. Most of your Pokemon look a bit like animals that we have here in Equestria." AJ said. "Your Krookodile likes a crocodile, Oshowatt looks like an otter, Pignite looks like a pig, Emolga looks like a flyin' squirrel, Excadrill looks like a mole, Pansage looks like a monkey, Crustle reminds me of a hermit crab, Pikachu looks like a mouse, and Stunfisk looks like a flounder."

"Well, some Pokemon do resemble animals." Iris said. "I have to send a letter to Princess Celestia. You can come with me if you want." Twilight said as she used her magic to open the door. "Thank you Twilight, that would be great."

* * *

Ash said as he, Iris, and Cilan returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Ash, his friends and the Mane Six followed Twilight out the door. About ten minutes later, they emerged out of the EverFree Forest, and into Ponyville. "WATCH OUT!" A voice shouted. Ash looked to his left and he saw a gray Pegasus with distorted saffron eyes, a pastel yellow mane and tail, and seven bubbles as a Cutie Mark flying towards . The Pegasus crashed into Ash, launching him into a conveniently placed fountain. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he and the Pegasus ran towards him. Ash sat up and rubbed his head and squeezing the water out of his hat. "I'm so sorry, mister. I guess I was in such a hurry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The Pegasus said. "It's ok, that actually happens to me a lot. My name's Ash by the way." Ash said extending a hoof. "I'm Derpy, Derpy Hooves." Derpy replied pulling Ash out of the fountain.

"Pika." Pikachu said. "Derpy, this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash said. "Nice to meet you, Pikachu." Derpy said. "Pika." Pikachu said. Ash looked to his right and Iris, Cilan, and the Mane Six galloping towards him. "Are you Alright Ash?" Iris asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Iris and Cilan, this is Derpy." Ash said. "Hi Derpy, It's nice to meet you. And this is Axew." Iris said as she pointed to Axew. "Axew-ew." Axew said. "Derpy, you actually kind of remind of a friend back home." Cilan said. "You're right Cilan. She actually reminds me of Bianca." Iris replied. "Who's Bianca?" Fluttershy asked. "She's a friend back home." Ash replied. "Well, it was nice to see you Derpy, but I got to write a letter to Princess Celestia." Twilight said. "Okey, dokey. Bye everypony." Derpy said as she flew off. Ash, Iris, Cilan, and the Mane Six started making their way towards Twilights house.

**Man, that was a long chapter. It took me about maybe, two, three weeks. I'm so happy I got done this chapter. I want you guys to start thinking of ship names for Cilan/Fluttershy. I will stop accepting ship names after I get forty entries. Bye everyone. Please R&R! (Oh, and Zyonzilla, I am NOT, I repeat NOT doing Ash and Twilight shipping!)**


	6. Ship Name List

**Hey everyone. This is the list of the ship names for Cilan/Fluttershy.i will stop accepting names after I reach 40 entries. every time I receive a new ship name, it will be put on the list next to your username.**

** 2099- CiShy**

** -Zyonzillia**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**

**15.**

**16.**

**17.**

**18.**

**19.**

**20.**

**21.**

**22.**

**23.**

**24.**

**25.**

**26.**

**27.**

**28.**

**29.**

**30.**

**31.**

**32. **

**33.**

**34.**

**35.**

**36.**

**37.**

**38.**

**39.**

**40. **


End file.
